A user that selects a browser back button is sometimes surprised to see their computer display a user interface that he or she did not expect. This problem may arise when a program (e.g., an applet) is loaded onto the user's computer (e.g., via a web page) and executes at the user's computer to update the display without communicating the update to the browser. Consequently, the browser may unwittingly retrieve a user interface that is not expected by the user in response to the user selecting the back button associated with the browser.